Tempesta di Nebbia
by Andy Knightwalker
Summary: Mareos, vómitos, cansancio y otros pocos comunes síntomas se presentan en cierta joven ilusionista de los Varia. ¿Cómo llevara el escuadrón de asesinatos esta situación? BelxFem!26.
1. Chapter 1: ¿Qué está pasando?

**Resumen:** La joven ilusionista de los Varia comienza a padecer extraños síntomas y todo indica que puede estar embarazada. ¿Cómo llevará el escuadrón de asesinatos esta situación? ¿Qué hará al respecto el posible padre del bebé? Fem!FranxBel.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

**Tempesta di Nebbia**

**Capítulo I: ¿Qué está pasando?**

* * *

Tick, tock.

_Besó desesperadamente sus labios, ese momento era exclusivamente de ellos y podría hacer cuanto se le antojase. Introdujo la lengua en la cavidad contraria, explorándola, saboreándola. La manera tímida y torpe en que le correspondía los besos lo estaba volviendo loco; eran como una droga para él, no podía evitar que su sangre hirviera; quería más, mucho más. Y un príncipe siempre obtenía lo que quería._

Tick, tock.

_Tomó sus caderas atrayéndole contra él, así como ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos intentando que no hubiera ni un centímetro de distancia entre ellos. Se deshizo de la molesta tela que separaba sus cuerpos, sintiendo la calidez y textura de su pálida piel, los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, el pegajoso sudor que empezaba a hacerse presente, como la carne se le ponía de gallina dejando un rastro de fuego ahí donde le acariciaba, todo. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron fundiendo, todo carecía de sentido, nada importaba, solo el momento que estaban viviendo. Era como si cada hueco de su cuerpo estuviera perfectamente diseñado para que encajara con el suyo; así como las piezas de un rompecabezas._

Tick, tock.

_Desde que entró en ella, el vacio que siempre sintió de repente se cobró un nuevo significado… se sentía completo. Algo realmente difícil de explicar, era como si lo que siempre faltó en su cuerpo estuviera ahí, la pieza restante del juego. Desde el primer beso hasta el momento en el que se derramó su semilla e incluso el tiempo en el que esta quedó recostada sobre su pecho, había resultado mágico, se complementaban mutuamente. Eran dos corazones que latían como uno solo._

Tick, tock.

Así fue como un cuchillo se clavó en el reloj que decoraba la pared, logrando al fin silenciarlo. Resopló mientras se tocaba la frente debajo del flequillo que cubría sus ojos, sintió un sudor frío y volvió a resoplar. ¿Cómo era que el príncipe destripador se sentía tan nervioso?

El rechinar de una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención nublando cualquier pensamiento que cruzara por su mente.

De ahí salía una joven de tez pálida, cabellera y orbes de un intenso verde aquamarina… y un rostro completamente carente de expresión. La sucesora de Mammon iba acompañada de un doctor de avanzada edad; el cual según les habían informado era el mejor en su especialidad; quien le indico que regresara la próxima semana por los resultados del análisis. Asintió casi mecánicamente y se apresuró a salir del lugar sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la recepcionista que se despidió energéticamente de ella. Belphegor le siguió de igual manera, ignorando olímpicamente a ese par de personas.

—Ushishishi~ ¿Froggy está nerviosa? —Inquirió el rubio, tras caminar varias cuadras hundidos en un silencio incómodo

—¿Y usted, sempai? —Replicó la joven ilusionista con una _fría_ indiferencia, a decir verdad no tenía ganas de pelear con su superior, estaba cansada y un tanto adolorida. ¿En verdad las mujeres tenían que hacerse ese tipo de chequeos frecuentemente? Admirable, pero era otra de las razones por la que Frannie no tenía el menor interés en preocuparse por su _salud íntima. _Continuó con su andar hasta la residencia Varia, pasando por alto cualquier comentario de su acompañante.

En primer lugar, ¿por qué tuvo que ir a ver un doctor? Y es que todo había comenzado más o menos así:

Era una mañana común en Varia. Squalo gritando su típico ''Voi'' a diestra y siniestra, Levi tratando desesperadamente de obtener la atención de su bossu sin mucho éxito, Lussuria conversando animadamente con una de las doncellas a su servicio, Bel lanzando cuchillos a los curiosos subordinados que pasaban por ahí y Xanxus que solo se dedicaba a comer en cantidades ridículas; pero la ausencia de una persona era notoria.

—Mou~ ¿Dónde está la adorable Frannie-chan? —Preguntó la mamá de los Varia, Lussuria, con exagerada preocupación. –El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

—Ushishishi~ Deja a la rana en paz, Luss —habló Belphegor con fingido desinterés, justo cuando aparecía la susodicha.

Frannie nunca había sido la felicidad andante, siempre manteniendo un rostro y hablar monótonos ocultando cualquier tipo de sentimiento, pero ahora se veía completamente demacrada. Su blanca piel ahora parecía traslúcida al grado de que en ciertos puntos se podían apreciar sus azules venas. Debajo de sus apagados ojos se mostraban unas enormes ojeras, las ropas le colgaban sobre el cuerpo e inclusive el ridículo gorro animal que le era obligado a usar se deslizaba hacia abajo, recalcando su exagerada pérdida de peso reciente.

Frunció el ceño para sus adentros, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Ohayou~ —saludó con tono aburrido, tomando un lugar en la mesa. Se limitó a tomar un café del amplio buffet frente a ella, el olor de la comida le producía arcadas.

—Frannie-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~ —canturreó Lussuria acercándose a la ilusionista y darle un masaje en los hombros—. ¡Pero mira que mal aspecto tienes! Deberías comer algo, querida —dijo mientras depositaba diferentes platos frente a la menor, la cual se sentía cada vez más mareada.

—Estoy bien, Luss-san —susurró apenas audible, en realidad no tenía nada en el estómago que pudiera vomitar en ese momentos, pero prefería no correr el riesgo.

—Nou, nou Frannie-chan, como tu madre es mi deber supervisar que lleves una buena alimentación —y he ahí de nuevo los aburridos rollos de maternidad que se cargaba el guardián del sol.

Dos cuchillos pararon en la mesa, frente a Frannie. —Sempai… —Dijo después de tomar una pequeña bocada de aire—. ¿Le importaría cuidar un poco mejor el mobiliario de la casa? Al estúpido jefe no creo que le guste su actitud —por su parte, Xanxus gruñó.

—¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOI! ¡COME DE UNA PUTA VEZ, FRAN! —Rugió el tiburón, señalando acusadoramente con su espada.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, Levi empujó un plato de humeantes huevos revueltos a la rana, la cual al percibir el olor de aquel suculento platillo, se levantó de la mesa empujando a Lussuria y otro par de personas mientras cubría su boca, corriendo en dirección al baño.

Bilis y otros líquidos salieron violentamente de su estómago justo cuando se inclinó en la taza del baño. Joder, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

En el comedor todo fue completo silencio por un par de minutos, ante las miradas atónitas de los miembros del escuadrón de asesinatos. Ya que por primera vez —en casi diez años de servicio—, su guardiana de la niebla había mostrado algo más que una cara de poker. El líder Varia le dirigió una significativa mirada al sol, quien solo asintió y se dirigió a su despacho, como mamá tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación.

* * *

—¿De verdad has comido bien? —Le espetó Lussuria, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a la ahora aseada y alimentada ilusionista.

—Claro que como, lo de siempre —replicó después de darle un sorbo a su té—. Pero llegan esos extraños mareos… y casi todas las mañanas vomito… —Se removió incomoda en el asiento, pero siempre manteniendo indiferencia al hablar.

Lussuria se llevó el dedo a la barbilla pensativo, ya había descartado varias enfermedades estomacales —después de una larga serie de preguntas y respuestas—, ya que no presentaba ningún otro síntoma de las mismas. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, podría considerarse una idea de lo más ridícula teniendo en cuanta con quién estaba hablando, pero era una idea a final de cuentas y preguntar no le costaba nada.

—Frannie-chan~ ¿Cómo vas con tu período?

Se atragantó con el té y le miró perpleja —¿Mi… período?

—Precisamente —asintió, mirando insistente a la menor.

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar a eso? _

—Pues… no lo sé, Luss-san. No suelo prestar atención a eso —lo cual era cierto, desde su primera menstruación no se preocupó por llevar ningún tipo de conteo ni nada por el estilo, cuando le tocaba, tocaba y ya.

Otro momento de silencio. Millones de cosas pasaban por la mente de ambos guardianes.

—Y… uh... Frannie-chan… ¿has tenido relaciones con alguien últimamente?

Frannie se quedó sin habla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía una ingeniosa réplica para dar. Abrió y cerró la boca intentando articular palabra, pero simplemente no salía nada de sus labios.

Lentamente, un intenso rojo carmesí cubrió su cuello y mejillas, ya no había necesidad de responder.

Lussuria asintió y soltó un largo suspiro. —Mou~ Creo que ya se lo que tienes.

* * *

**Notas de la sensual autora(?):** Oh si bueno... disculpen cualquier fail que pueda tener, aun soy primeriza en esto de escribir y así ;/; Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, etc... ¡Y gracias por desperdiciar su valioso tiempo leyendo mis tonterías! En verdad se aprecia u ú


	2. Chapter 2: Perdona, ¿qué?

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

**Tempesta di Nebbia**

**Capítulo II: Perdona, ¿qué?**

* * *

_Se estremeció entre sus brazos, lo único que la separaba de la completa desnudez era su sostén y unas diminutas bragas. De haber sabido que terminaría en una situación como esa, hubiera preferido usar una ropa interior más sensual… pero al parecer a su acompañante no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que vistiera. Porque la veía simplemente a ella, nada más. Sus manos trazaron la curva de su cintura y descendieron hasta los glúteos los cuales acarició lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, total, no había nadie quien los molestara. Ella no se quedaría atrás. Recorrió con los dedos el marcado abdomen del contrario, recalcando cada una de sus perfectas líneas, llegó hasta su cinturón y sintió que algo se iba levantando debajo de sus pantalones. Buscó su mirada, o bueno, donde se supone que esta debería estar y él le sonrió a manera de aprobación. Deslizó sus ropas hacia abajo dejando al descubierto su palpitante intimidad, desvió la mirada, de haberse podido sonrojar más lo hubiera hecho aunque… ya no se podía, desde aquel primer beso los colores subieron a su rostro y no tenían ni la más mínima intención de desaparecer. _

_Unieron nuevamente sus bocas en un cálido beso y las manos del mayor desgarraron las últimas prendas de su compañera, para así poder unir de una buena vez a los dos amantes._

Nunca, en sus tantos años madrugando, había odiado con tanta intensidad al maldito despertador.

Se removió incómoda entre las sábanas, separándolas de su sudoroso cuerpo y poco a poco alejándose del delicioso mundo de los sueños. Se levantó tambaleante de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, abriéndola de par en par para refrescar la calurosa habitación. Miró el paisaje matutino de manera distraída, tratando de recobrar la conciencia y esperando la presencia del maldito mareo matutino.

Suspiró resignada para dirigirse al baño, llenó un vaso de agua y se lo bebió en tres largos tragos.

Definitivamente el té que Lussuria le había dado —obligado— a beber surtió efecto, ya que la noche anterior no había sentido ningún retortijón o mareo y hasta el momento nada de eso se había manifestado… espera, ¿en la noche tomó el té? No, eso había sido poco después del desayuno y justo después de eso se había ido a dormir.

Wow, wow, wow ¿qué? Miró atónita el reloj, había dormido casi por veinticuatro horas.

Fijó la vista en el reflejo del espejo, al menos las oscuras bolsas debajo de los ojos habían desaparecido y eso ya era un gran progreso. Además de que notó algo diferente: tenía un nuevo brillo en sus orbes, y las mejillas habían adquirido un poco más de color. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse, pero la plática que tuvo con Luss no servía de nada para ayudar a controlar sus disparatados pensamientos.

_—Nee, Lu-Luss-san… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Se atrevió a preguntar después de tragar saliva con gran dificultad, aunque no obtuvo respuesta por parte del mayor. Conocía sus pensamientos y lo que estos le sugerían, pero no lo podía aceptar._

_—No confío en las simples pruebas de farmacias… —Murmuraba para sí, aún dando vueltas por la estancia—. Un análisis sería lo mejor… ¿Francia? No… ¿Japón? Si, tienen a los mejores doctores… Aunque Cuba tampoco se queda atrás… —En ese momento pareció recordar la presencia de la pequeña y le dirigió una curiosa mirada—. Frannie-chan~ Para descartar cualquier posibilidad iremos a un doctor, ¿sí? Ma~ ¡Y con todo el trabajo de por medio! Bueno, veré que hago… —Se acercó a ella y pellizcó alegremente sus mejillas—. Tú vete a juguetear por ahí, pero no te esfuerces querida, ¿ok? Mami se encargará de esto~ —Y así saco a la joven rana de su despacho._

Sabía lo que Lussuria pensaba, ella también lo había pensado, pero… no, simplemente no podría ser posible.

¿Acaso; la aprendiz del tan famoso y temido Rokudo Mukuro, la guardiana de la niebla en el loco escuadrón de asesinatos independiente a los Vongola, una de los tres mejores ilusionistas del mundo según los Vindice; estaba… estaba... embarazada? Ridículo, completamente ridículo.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared del baño varias veces, pero ni el dolor físico la distrajo lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en tonterías. Gruñó y se dispuso a tomar un laaaaaaargo baño, con la simple intención de saltarse el nauseabundo desayuno familiar.

* * *

Tres subordinados yacían tirados en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, completamente llenos de cuchillos. Belphegor se aburría, y un príncipe podía matar a quién le viniera en gana con tal de entretenerse un poco.

Pero eso no le servía de nada, él quería a cierta personita que solía usar como tiro al blanco, la cual no podía encontrar por ninguna parte. Ayer después del desayuno fue retenida por largo rato en la oficina de Lussuria para después desaparecer en sus habitaciones, y ahora que era un nuevo día tampoco la había visto. ¿Acaso su pequeña _kohai_ lo estaba evitando? ¿Desde cuándo una rana plebeya se creía con el derecho de evitar al príncipe?Miró por la ventana, el crepúsculo ya se divisaba en el cielo y él no tenía noticias de su rana. Pateó una pequeña mesa que servía para decorar con un florero del pasillo, con tanta fuerza que provocó la caída de su tan preciada corona, la cual recuperó a regañadientes para colocarla de nueva cuenta en su lugar.

Al levantar la vista ahí estaba.

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo de la pared mientras, dando pellizcos a su estómago por encima de la tela del uniforme en la búsqueda de alguna anormalidad. Se volvió a regañar a sí misma mentalmente, si no dejaba de preocuparse innecesariamente por eso caería en uno de los famosos ''embarazos psicológicos'', y ya no necesitaba de más problemas, muchas gracias. Se sobresaltó al sentir un choque en la parte alta de su cabeza, se miró en el espejo nuevamente. Había tres nuevos cuchillos clavados en su gorro.

—Sempai por enésima vez, ¿podría dejar de acuchillarme? Este estúpido sombrero es difícil de arreglar.

—Ushishishi. La rana calla, el príncipe habla —ronroneó con la sonrisa cheshire que le caracterizaba.

—Los falsos príncipes como usted no deberían tener permitido ni hablar —replicó del modo usual, pero en la boca del estómago sentía un extraño calor, ¿tal vez fuera gastritis? No, hoy no había comido nada que le provocara eso, ¿entonces…? Notó la mirada crítica del rubio en ella, registrando cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Claro que no era la primera vez que la miraba así, pero ahora el gesto la cohibió—. ¿Necesita algo?

_A ti_ hubiera querido responder, pero un heredero real no se rebajaría a decir cosas cursis como esa en voz alta, como para su desgracia ocurrió tiempo atrás... aunque también valía decir que no se arrepentía(cosa que también lo enfurecía). —Que te mueras, así de simple. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? —Respondió siguiendo la pelea verbal.

—Lo lamento, me gusta vivir y no le daré el gusto de deshacerse de mí.

—Rana ton…

—¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I! RUBIO DE MIERDA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? –Gruñó un inoportuno capitán estratega de larga cabellera, agitando su espada furiosamente por los aires hasta que divisó a su objetivo. Atravesó la capucha del uniforme del rubio con la misma espada, alzándolo—. El maldito jefe me mandó a buscarte bastardo, más te vale que te apresures.

—¿Y no puede hacerse con Lussuria o Levi? Estoy ocupado con la rana —señaló a la supuesta rana, quién hizo un gesto de amor y paz.

—¿Qué no puedes callarte y obedecer? Joder, esos ya están allá —se alejó a largas zancadas arrastrando a Belphegor con él—. ¡Voi~! —Se escuchó a lo lejos, cuando una notoriamente excluida joven se quedó sola en el pasillo. Suspiró y siguió con su andar, iría a la cocina por un poco de helado.

* * *

Llegaron a la oficina de Xanxus junto con los últimos rayos del atardecer.

Belphegor sonreía triunfante al ver como el espadachín jadeaba y sudaba, porque prácticamente lo había cargado todo el camino. Xanxus estaba cómodamente situado en la silla detrás de su escritorio, con los pies sobre este y una botella de vino a medio vaciar en la mano; de la cual se vio obligado a ignorar en cuanto todos sus guardianes varones se reunieron. Levi revoloteaba alrededor de su jefe como ya le era usual, aunque ni él sabía la razón de tan inesperado llamado.

—Bossu, ¿qué necesita que hagamos? —El trueno rompió el silencio y solo consiguió que una botella estallara contra su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Basura —escupió Xanxus con un gesto indiferente.

—Voi ¿nos vas a decir de una puta vez para qué nos necesitas, maldito jefe? —El peliplata tomó la palabra, la estúpida reunión estaba atrasando su hora de cenar. Y no era bueno estar cerca de un tiburón hambriento.

—Lussuria —fue toda la respuesta del aludido, cerró sus ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño en cuestión de segundos. Sí señoras y señores, ese es nuestro querido Xanxus.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el mencionado, incluso la del aturdido Levi.

—¡Ou! ¿Yo? Bueno, bueno —mami hablaba haciendo exagerados gestos como siempre—. Es sobre nuestra linda Frannie-chan~

—Shishi ¿qué con la rana? —Inquirió el cheshire con aparente indiferencia, más la chispa de curiosidad en él era notoria.

—Pues~ —Titubeó al responder e hizo un puchero, hubiera preferido que tan grande noticia (aunque aún no estuviera confirmada) se diera a conocer en una gran fiesta al estilo Vongola—. Como verán últimamente se ha estado comportando un poco extraña…

—Dinos algo que no sepamos —le espetó Levi—. ¿Y qué con eso? A nadie le interesa —bien, dos cuchillos se clavaron en el brazo de este.

—Digamos que he investigado sus síntomas… —Daba pequeños saltitos de un lado a otro mientras hablaba, emocionado—. Náuseas, vómito, cansancio, pérdida del apetito…

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Fran se volvió bulímica? —Le interrumpió nuevamente A. Than y otros cuchillos se clavaron en él, peligrosamente cerca del cuello.

—¡Voi~ Levi! ¿Podrías callar tu maldita boca de una jodida vez? —Squalo estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Nou, nou cariño~ La pequeña Frannie-chan es bastante inteligente como para caer en esas estupideces —prosiguió—. Lo que quiero decir es que… —Se mordió el labio sonriente, era momento del _boom._

—¡Escúpelo de una puta vez Lussuria! —Insistió la lluvia, tanto suspenso le enfermaba.

Casi se podía escuchar el replicar de unos tambores en lo que Luss retomaba la palabra. Ah no, era el fuerte pulso de Belphegor que lo sentía latir detrás de las orejas, ¿qué mierda le estaba pasando a su ranita?

—¡Nuestra Frannie-chan está embarazada! —Soltó emocionado el afeminado guardián, dando aplausos alegres. Y más por la perspectiva de tener un lindo nietecito o una bella nieta. En algún lugar de la mansión la peliverde que ya llevaba más de la mitad de un enorme bote de helado, estornudó.

Silencio.

Completo silencio.

Más silencio.

Se escuchaba un zumbido a causa del silencio. Jamás en la mansión Varia se había escuchado algo así.

Pasaron segundos e incluso varios minutos, nadie además de Lussuria se movía e inclusive difícilmente respiraban.

Una a una las miradas de los guardianes; incluida la de Xanxus, el cual en algún momento que nadie notó se había despertado; se posaron sobre cierto niño estúpido con complejo de príncipe asesino.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**artemisa93: **Aw, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por el follow a la historia ;A; espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo :3

**DarkLolitaKaoru: **Fem!Fran me parece tan jdfshdsahfskj *O* Kya~ Mil gracias, disfrútalo n/n'

**Siren'hanD: **Gracias :D Sip, el caos se va a desatar en los Varia ;O; habrá cuchillos por doquier(?)

* * *

**Comentarios de la sensual autora: **¡Un capítulo más! No pensaba publicar tan seguido, pero los comentarios, favs & así me inspiraron :'3 ¿Cuál será la reacción de Belphegor ante la noticia? ¿Qué dirá Xanxus al respecto? ¿Fran se habrá comido todo el helado? (?) ¡Gracias a todos los que leen!


	3. Chapter 3: Un absurdo príncipe

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

**Tempesta di Nebbia**

**Capítulo III: Un absurdo príncipe con complejo de rey.**

* * *

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Xanxus retomó la palabra.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que dices, Lussuria?

—Mou~ ¿El bossu duda de mi? —Replicó este con exagerada indignación—. Claro que lo digo enserio, es más, mañana ira la linda Frannie a hacerse una prueba de embarazo en un hospital —puchero—. Aunque lamentablemente yo no puedo ir con ella, tengo mucho trabajo… —Dirigió su mirada al rubio—. ¿Podrías ir tu, Bel-chan?

El aludido no respondió.

—Voi~ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer si la mocosa tiene un bebé? —Inclusive Squalo se notaba algo aturdido por la noticia.

—¡Tendríamos al primer pupilo de los Varia! —Lussuria se mostraba cada vez más emocionado ante la perspectiva.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos tiempo para andar cuidando criaturas —decía Levi—. Además, necesitamos que Fran siga trabajando, es la ilusionista del escuadrón y ahora no hay tiempo para vacaciones.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Dijo Xanxus en tono ronco y serio—. ¿Qué aborte?

—Es una posibilid… —La fría mirada que le dirigió su jefe lo paralizó, dejando la frase flotando en el aire.

Xanxus tomó una botella de un cajón de su escritorio y bebió un enorme trago.

—Bien, todos fuera —ordenó—. Y tienen completamente prohibido comentar esto —otro trago a su botella.

Todos a excepción de Belphegor asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida, pero el príncipe seguía sin moverse.

—Y tú asquerosa basura —señaló al inmóvil guardián—. Si la mocosa está preñada _por tu maldita culpa_, más te vale que te hagas cargo.

Giró su silla dándole la espalda a este y se terminó la botella de vino, tomó otra de whisky apresurándose a vaciar el contenido. Ahora tenía la maldita tarea de notificarle a cierta persona la noticia de la que se acababa de enterar, y más le valía estar bastante ebrio para eso.

* * *

El viento golpeaba su rostro y movía sus cabellos dejando entrever sus desconocidos ojos, pero ahí arriba en el techo de su hogar, con la apenas escasa luz de la luna nadie los podría ver.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado ahí, ni mucho menos recordaba haberse movido o salido de la oficina de su jefe; lo cual hizo con un movimiento rígido, mecánico, como el de un robot. Se sentía aturdido y mareado, ¿cómo era posible que esto le estuviera pasando? La rana, _su rana_, estaba embarazada.

Y él era el padre.

Porque si no era él ¿quién lo sería? Frannie no era la persona más social del mundo y su círculo de amistades era bastante pequeño, y qué decir de los pretendientes a los cuales siempre rechazaba de manera tajante. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se llevo la mano al pecho, el corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos? ¿Felicidad? ¿Enojo? ¿Tristeza? No tenía ni la menor idea. Pero algo tenía muy claro: la rana ya sabía que podía estar embarazada y no le comentó nada, eso no se iba a quedar así.

* * *

Gruñó claramente molesta, este día solo estaba siendo una completa mierda.

Al despertar por la mañana vomitó todo el helado que cenó, tenía algo de fiebre y se sentía como si la hubieran apuñalado con millones de cuchillos en todo el cuerpo. La noche anterior apenas si había pegado el ojo por un par de horas ya que se sentía ansiosa; en parte por las enormes cantidades de azúcar que consumió, y porque hoy tenía su visita con el maldito doctor que le confirmaría su embarazo mediante un análisis de sangre; y ahora con toda la fatiga encima tenía que ponerse a trabajar. Los Vongola enviarían a uno de sus guardianes para revisar varios papeleos y estrategias con respecto a una _famiglia _que estaba causando problemas. Esperaba que enviaran al guardián de la lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi, porque al menos el lograba que el estúpido capitán pelo-largo no gritara tanto. O tal vez al boxeador Sasagawa Ryohei, para mantener a Lussuria ocupado… O mejor a Rokudo Mukuro; aunque le parecía poco probable; ya que no había tenido noticias de su maestro desde la batalla con los Millefiore.

Se mantuvo en silencio gran parte de la mañana, terminando lo que le correspondía de trabajo y agradeció el no toparse con su sempai en el transcurso del día, era lo que menos le faltaba en ese momento…

…hasta que extrañamente este se hizo presente justo cuando salía del consultorio del doctor -quién le indicó que regresara a la semana siguiente por el resultado- y la acompañó de regreso a la mansión, la actitud de este le resultó curiosa, ya que no se mostraba burlón ni nada por el estilo, más bien era como si estuviera enojado con ella.

—Sempai ¿me odia? —Preguntó la pequeña kohai después de que la conversación no tomara ningún rumbo fijo, su superior exigía saber el porqué de su visita a un doctor, pero por supuesto que no se lo diría.

—Ushishi~ Odiarte sería toda una pérdida de tiempo, ranita —replicó con un tono apagado.

—Hablando de perder tiempo, ¿por qué está aquí? No recuerdo haberle pedido que viniera conmigo en ningún momento —y si que le daba curiosidad.

—El príncipe hace lo que se le da la gana —metió las manos en sus bolsillos y desvió la mirada.

—Príncipe estúpido —con eso murió la conversación, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que estuvieron de regreso en el hogar de los Varia y cada quién tomó su propio camino.

Eso le estaba molestando bastante, su sempai nunca había sido una persona cariñosa ni mucho menos, pero ahora se estaba comportando con exagerada frialdad. Decidió que no le comentaría nada al respecto, total, ella no era quién para juzgar.

* * *

La noche llegó más pronto de lo esperado, por fin los guardianes habían terminado todos los asuntos pendientes antes de que llegara el enviado de los Vongola, así que esta noche podrían disfrutar y relajarse al máximo. A pesar de que se sentía un _no sé qué_ en la atmósfera, todo transcurrió de una manera bastante calmada e incluso ningún subordinado murió durante la cena.

Frannie se disponía a retirarse a dormir, había sido un día bastante pesado y su estado de salud actual no ayudaba en mucho que digamos; se levantó de la mesa sin hacer el mínimo ruido para dirigirse a la puerta, pero justo antes de alcanzarla una mano tan dura como el hierro se cerró en torno a su muñeca y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Belphegor se encontraba serio, demasiado serio para tratarse de él. Apretaba con fuerza los dedos alrededor de la blanca piel de la menor, pero a pesar de la presión se podía sentir que estaba temblando y sudoroso.

—Sempai eso duele, deténgase por favor —la acción de este no le producía ningún mal vital, pero no tenía paciencia como para aguantar los jueguitos de este.

—Cállate, estúpida rana —esta obedeció y Belphegor dudó. Notaba la presencia de los demás atentos en el pequeño teatrito que estaba montando, pero no podía esperar más, el sentimiento lo estaba matando—. ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que estás esperando un bebé? —Listo, lo dijo.

Se quedó helada. Esto no estaba pasando, oh de verdad, esto no podía estarle pasando.

—¿Pero qué tonterías está diciendo? Bel-sempai debería dejar de ver tantas novelas—contestó, su voz se quebró en la última sílaba.

—No juegues conmigo maldita rana —aumentó la presión en su muñeca y la obligó a retroceder, acorralándola con sus brazos entre la pared y él—. ¿Acaso vas a negarme que estás embarazada? —Gruñó, no se iba a ir hasta obtener una respuesta, algo que tal vez le ayudara a calmarse—. He visto como te comportas, todos lo han hecho, hasta fuiste con un doctor… ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada? ¿Acaso pensabas guardártelo toda la vida? ¿Creías que nunca me iba a enterar? Joder.

Le estaba costando respirar, la cercanía del rubio la dejaba aturdida por razones obvias pero más desconcertada la dejaba lo que estaba diciendo. _Él lo sabía, desde en la mañana lo sabía, _comprendiódolida. Abrió la boca para decirle algo; que tenía miedo, que no entendía del todo lo que le pasaba, que lo necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a nadie, que tenía miedo al rechazo; pero las palabras no salían, se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, asfixiándola.

—¿Qué dices? Disculpa no te oigo —inquirió sarcástico, eso lo estaba enfadando, ya se había hartado. ¿Por qué no le contestaba? No dijo nada por unos momentos, la ira le nublaba cualquier pensamiento coherente. Y como bien lo saben todos, cuando estamos enojados no pensamos en nada de lo que decimos ni tenemos en cuenta los sentimientos de las demás personas. Sonrió y continuó: —Claro, yo no tengo porque saberlo ¿verdad? De seguro te revolcaste con alguien más y no sabes quién es el padre, ¿es eso no? Já. Además de estúpida me saliste tan puta… –Él sabía que no era cierto, no era eso lo que quería decir, pero las palabras le salían solas y ya.

No… todo eso era una pesadilla… tenía que ser una pesadilla… era eso, pronto despertaría, la pesadilla pronto acabaría ¿verdad? Porque nada de eso estaba pasando, él no le estaba diciendo esas cosas tan horribles… sabía lo mucho que lo ama, que lo ama como a nada en el mundo… entonces ¿por qué?

Su mano trazó un arco antes de golpear con un sonido sordo la mejilla del mayor.

—Usted no sabe nada —su tono de voz la sorprendió, se escuchaba lejano y ronco, la garganta le ardía por los sollozos que intentaban abrirse paso por ella. Como pudo empujó al desconcertado príncipe y se echó a correr, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, ignoró las voces que gritaban su nombre detrás de ella. Antes de que lo notara ya estaba en su cuarto, tropezó justo enfrente de la cama y se quedó ahí, tendida en la oscuridad. Pequeños círculos de agua ensuciaban el fino piso de mármol de su habitación.

Ahí donde se supone que tenía que estar el corazón no había nada, solo un hueco, un frío hueco.

Por primera vez en su vida lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**artemisa93: **Omg en lo personal yo no tendría corazón para asesinar a Bel uvú pero si me decido a alargar más el fic tendré en cuenta~ Me diste una idea *0* Aunque si sempai muere yo me muero con él ;A; (?)

**anne di vongola: **Nu muerte a Bel-chan no -Lloriquea gaymente(?).- T T Lol de hecho Mukuro entrará en los próximos capítulos con el rol de papá y algo que se malinterpretará... Kufufu~ Respondiendo a tus preguntas: 1- No, al menos no en este fic pero en otros que suba después si x3 2- Según yo tengo planeado si lo hará pero nadie sabe :3 3- LOL cuando yo estoy en esos días también quiero helado D'; pero no, Frannie se lo comió todo uwú Gracias por los review!

**Fannyneko-chan: **Linchen al príncipe x'DDDDDD Xanxus obvio regañará a Bel por ser tan calenturiento(?) Y ni se diga de Mukuro Muchísimas gracias por el lindo review n/n'

**Ruko Megpoid: **JAJAJAKAJAKAJA morí de risa con eso :'D Xanxus tendrá que tomar medidas serias como el jefe, pero eso se verá más adelante -Inserte risa malvada aquí(?).- Lols, yo hago siempre lo mismo~ Holi ouó/

**pinkus-pyon: **¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto, amé tu imagen de perfil *-* -Se la roba.- 8D

**Little Idiot:** Grazie C: Yo tampoco he encontrado muchos así ;A; En un principio este iba a ser yaoi pero Fran niña es más adorable (L) Me alegro de que te guste * *

* * *

**Nota de la sensual autora(?): **Asdasdasd en lo personal me dolió escribirlo~ Mi pobre Frannie con el corazón roto u ú Pero es algo por lo que todos pasamos ¿no? ~ ¿Qué pasara ahora con la relación de estos dos? ¿A quién tiene que notificar Xanxus? ¿Quién será el misterioso enviado de los Vongola? **¡Se agradecen los hermosos reviews! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Una frutal visita

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

**Tempesta di Nebbia**

**Capítulo IV: Una frutal visita.**

* * *

El primer día nadie la molestó, por lo cual estaba agradecida.

En el segundo no tuvo tanta suerte. Lussuria había estado fuera de su puerta casi por una hora, insistiendo en que saliera mínimo por un pequeño almuerzo, pero ella no respondió, no tenía fuerzas ni voz como para pronunciar una negativa.

Al tercer día mandaron a Levi A. Than. Pero ella ni se molestó en prestarle atención, el trueno era un completo idiota que no servía para nada, lo único que hizo fue dar la vuelta en su almohada e intentar dormir un poco más.

Y era lo único que había hecho: dormir. No tenía hambre ni ganas de 'salir a vivir la vida', pero todo era su culpa, solo su maldita culpa. Nadie la obligó a enamorarse, nadie la obligó a tener relaciones… así que ahora estaba ahí, embarazada y completamente sola, ¿qué se supone que tiene que hacer ahora? Tal vez unas vacaciones le sentarían bastante bien, unas muy, **muy **largas vacaciones.

La sobresaltó un golpe, se removió en su cama y talló los ojos, no recordaba haberse quedado dormida —ya que no todo el tiempo dormía, a menudo también se perdía en sus pensamientos—, pero al revisar su reloj notó que era temprano por la mañana y según los golpes que se escuchaban detrás de su puerta no podría quedarse en su sedentarismo ni un día más.

—¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! —Se escuchó antes de otro sonoro golpe y a continuación, la puerta estaba derrumbada en el piso.

—Capitán Squalo-san, esas no son formas de entrar en la habitación de una dama —habló por primera vez en cuatro días, para su sorpresa su voz era tan monótona como siempre—. Con esa actitud, no me sorprende que no tenga una pareja.

—Tú no eres una dama, eres un dolor de cabeza —un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del mayor, gruñó y se apresuró a abrir (destrozar) las ventanas de la habitación para después hacer (obligar a base de amenazas y golpes) que Frannie se levantara—. Hoy llega el enviado del estúpido Vongola, así que más te vale que estés presentable. En el salón, en una hora.

—¿Ah? Pero capitán, ¿no se supone que el Vongola llegaría hace tres días? —Preguntó con su infantil curiosidad.

—Se retrasó —fue toda la respuesta del espadachín, que salió a largas zancadas de la habitación. Suspiró, Japón no estaba tan lejos de Italia, así que de seguro el enviado no había llegado porque no le daba la gana ir; pensándolo mejor, si a ella también la enviaran a un lugar como ese, se demoraría tanto como pudiera.

Exactamente una hora fue el tiempo que le tomó darse una ducha y vestirse con un uniforme limpio, miró el desastre que era su habitación y lo dejo así, para eso era que tenían como millones de sirvientas a su servicio ¿no? Camino con paso despreocupado hasta el salón principal donde; por el enorme escándalo que se escuchaba; dedujo que ya habría llegado el Vongola. _¿Será Yamamoto, Hayato o el Bovino? _Siguió con su andar hasta que estuvo a pocos metros de llegar al punto de reunión, las voces —gritos— se hicieron más entendibles, mostrando enorme inconformidad. Notó una sombra esbelta que terminaba en un curioso y peculiar peinado de piña; _así que han enviado a Chrome-neechan_ —pensó— _lo mejor será que duerma en mi habitación para asegurarnos que ninguno de estos locos intente algo pervertido…_

Pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto dio la vuelta y estuvo de cara al salón.

Definitivamente la forma que había visto era una piña, pero no era Chrome.

Era Rokudo Mukuro.

El mencionado estaba de espaldas a ella, dándole el frente a los desconcertados Varia –a excepción de Xanxus, que no veía el por qué molestarse en ir a recibir a su invitado–, pero al sentir la presencia de cierta ranita se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Un espasmo le recorrió la espalda y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no pudo refrenar su enorme emoción antes de que…

—¡Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —Se escuchó de los labios de la ilusionista al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos del peli-azul.

Lussuria encontraba la escena adorable, aunque en el fondo le daban celos que Frannie reconociera como padre al del frutal peinado y no a él como su querida madre, Squalo reía a carcajadas ante la ridiculez del asunto, Levi hacía un ademán de vomitar por tanta estúpida cursilería y Belphegor, bueno, el se limitó a rechinar los dientes.

—P-papi… —Sollozó contra el pecho del mayor, le daba gusto verlo, ¿y por qué no? Si era el hombre que la crió desde que la separaron de su abuela en Francia, además no le importaba el mostrar algo más que su poker face, en sus brazos se sentía completamente segura y libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

—¿Oya? Pero miren que tenemos aquí —sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos aguamarina de su estudiante y la rodeaba con un brazo protector—. ¿Acaso será que me extrañaste, pequeña? —Esta asintió entre sollozos, no quería separarse de él—. Kufufu~ —Giró la cabeza para mirar a los guardianes restantes—. Me reuniré más tarde con su jefe. Ahora si les molestaría, ¿podrían dejarme a solas con _mi _Frannie? —No esperó respuesta y se giró de nuevo metiéndose en su propia burbuja íntima.

Belphegor miraba la escena con una amarga mueca en el rostro, cierta piña lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

* * *

—Shishou~ ¿porqué desapareció todo este tiempo? —Le preguntaba su aprendiz mientras bebía un batido de… ¿piña? Eso provocó un tick facial en la ceja del mayor.

—Necesitaba descansar —se limitó a responder. Y en verdad que lo necesitaba, estuvo diez años inmóvil dentro de un contenedor de agua para que al salir tuviera que ir a salvar al mocoso de los Vongola, unos meses sin hacer nada más que dedicarse a sí mismo fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido.

—Pero… al menos podría haber llamado —insistió haciendo un leve puchero.

Mukuro sonrió, le encantaba la actitud _uke_ de su protegida que —para elevar su ego— solo mostraba con él. Se recostó sobre la ahora tendida cama de la menor e hizo un ademán para que se recostara a su lado, lo cual ella hizo de buena gana además de recargar la cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y acarició de nueva cuenta sus cabellos.

—¿Y tú cómo estás, pequeña? —Notó como esta se tensaba por una milésima de segundo.

—Tan bien como se puede estar en este estúpido lugar de mierda —su monotonía e indiferencia al hablar regresó, Rokudo frunció el ceño.

—Kufufu~ Esa sí que es una sorpresa, ¿qué no te gustaba mucho pertenecer a Varia? —Preguntó con tono cortés, ya que por ese mismo motivo le había dejado quedarse en ese lugar de locos en vez de llevársela de regreso a Kokuyo Land.

—Sí, pero… —_¿Tengo que decirle la verdad?_ Se preguntó, y pues en verdad que tenía que hacerlo, entre ellos no había secretos—. Es una larga historia, shishou~

—Tengo tiempo —sonrió y se acomodó mejor entre las almohadas, algo le decía que lo que le fuera a contar su aprendiz no le agradaría mucho que digamos.

* * *

El hijo adoptivo del noveno refunfuñaba en su oficina, la carne que le habían mandado para comer no estaba completamente cocida, ¿qué nadie en esa puta casa podía hacer nada bien? Lanzó el plato hacia la pared, pero la puntería falló y salió por la ventana, tal vez le caería a alguien en la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y por esta entraba un ilusionista con una azulada cabellera. El ex-prisionero de Vendice mantenía un rostro sereno y los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho, sonrió.

—Kufufu~ Ha pasado un tiempo, Xanxus.

—¿Tú eres al que envió el mocoso? —Fue directo al grano, aquello era lo primordial en aquellos momentos.

—Deberías tratar con más cortesía a tus invitados, jefe de los Varia —le recriminó el ilusionista—. Para tu decepción no lo soy, vine por tu llamada —su tono de voz ahora era frío y cortante. Xanxus gruñó.

—¿Y qué con eso? Tenía que hacerlo, es parte del _accordo —_tomó un trago de su bebida (una mezcla de distintos licores), hablar de ese trato lo enfurecía y mucho.

—Me alegra que lo respetaras —caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio del moreno, y apoyó las manos sobre este con un gesto desinteresado—. Según me cuenta mi pequeña ranita, _tú maldito guardián_ la embarazó y no se quiere hacer cargo, ¿o me equivoco? —Mukuro estaba tenso, tenía que reprimir el deseo de ir a cortarle la garganta a cierto niño que no conoce los cortes de cabello.

—Eso no es mi culpa —se apresuró a replicar, tenía que jugar cuidadosamente sus cartas si quería salir bien parado en esto—. Yo no tengo el control de con quién quiere acostarse tu niñita.

—Cuida bien tus palabras, Xanxus —su hablar era más parecido a un rugido que a la voz de una persona—. Yo no dañaré a tu familia de ninguna manera, a pesar de lo que le hicieron a Frannie —se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara con el líder de los Varia—. El _accordo_ era que una vez yo estuviera libre ella regresaría conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas? Pero la deje quedarse ya que tú necesitabas desesperadamente a un ilusionista —sonrió felino.

—Lo sé perfectamente, escoria. —Gruñó y bebió un trago más, esto no estaba saliendo bien—. ¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?

—Kufufu~ Yo cumplí mi parte del trato al pie de la letra, pero ahora los papeles se han cambiado. Mi pequeña quiere unas vacaciones y tú no estás en posición de negárselas, ¿cierto?

Xanxus asintió; ciertamente era algo que le debía a la joven rana, ya que esta nunca había pedido días libres; pero que se lo dijera el progenitor en vez de ella no le daba buena espina.

—Y tampoco me negarás que en el _accordo_ decía específicamente que ella después de haber cumplido con los seis años de servicio establecido podía abandonar la institución de manera voluntaria ¿no?

Mierda, aquello ya no le gustaba para nada. Hacía ya ocho años de que firmaran aquellas condiciones y al pasar de los años en ningún momento pensó que se presentaría esta situación, pero claro, nadie podía controlar las hormonas de un par de muchachitos enamorados.

—Entonces —cerró los ojos y frotó sus sienes—, Rokudo Mukuro ¿cuál es tu punto? —Replicó con voz ronca, esto era malo, _jodidamente malo._

Mukuro sonrió tan amplio como sus mejillas se lo permitían.

—Que a veces las cosas no resultan como las planeamos Xanxus —se dirigió hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir le dirigió una mirada—. Mañana por la tarde partiré de regreso a mis actividades y Frannie vendrá conmigo. Jamás volverás a tener contacto con ella, te lo aseguro —y dicho eso, salió del lugar.

* * *

Al otro lado de la mansión, cierto peliplata lanzaba maldiciones dentro de una regadera.

—¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOI! ¡ESTÚPIDA CARNE DE MIERDA!

Gritó, le estaba costando demasiado retirar de su cabellera los restos de carne que alguien había lanzado por una ventana.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Siren'hanD: **Yo también! Jsdfhjk soy una drama queen(?) Muchas gracias n/n

**DarkLolitaKaoru: **OMFG yo quiero un Bel de peluche *D* -Se lo roba(?).- Aws muchísimas gracias, intentaré actualizar tan rápido como pueda :3 ¡Tenías razón con lo de la llamada! Te daré un premio por eso 8D

**artemisa93: **Te lo aseguro que todas queremos lo mismo, príncipe desgraciado D; Obvio Mukuro tiene que saber, por adivinar te daré un premio~ ¡Pide lo que quieras! Pero si es dinero no tengo uvú (?) ¿Yamamoto? Huhu, eso se sabrá pronto... _Muchisisisisisisisissimas gracias por siempre dejar tan lindos reviews y por seguir mi historia(L) _Te prometo que actualizaré igual de rápido ouó y lo de la idea fue eso que dijiste de que Bel muriera... ¡Lo tendré en cuenta! Y de nuevo **mil gracias.**

**Fannyneko-chan: **¡Lincharemos al príncipe hasta la muerte! -Se va por su equipo de linchamiento de emergencia(?).- Oh si, a mi me gusta bastante el drama porque le da un toque más intenso ;O; Tienes muchísima razón ya que a nadie le gusta que le digan cosas tan feas~ Pero también el rubiecito ese sufrira... y mucho ¬u¬ _Grazie mile por dejar review y seguir la historia, espero disfrutes de este capítulo :3_

**pinkus-pyon: **¡Es un maldito idiota desgraciado hijo de su -censurado.-!(?) _Ojala hayas disfrutado del capítulo y gracias por seguir la historia(L)_

**TheUnicornGay: **¡Tortuga-asesina-sama! ;A; (?) Oksno. A mi también me dolió, la maravillosa pareja B26 se está desintegrando y es algo que no puedo soportar T T Lols, ya no quiero seguir escribiendo D8 (?) Ya pues evé Gracias por el lindo review, en verdad se aprecia ;w; _  
_

**Ruko Megpoid: **ASDFJK alguien reconoce mi sensualidad como autora :'D Lols. Haha pues tenía que ser grosero... además los Varia no son muy lindos al hablar que digamos e éU Pensaba incluir que ella le dijera lo del embarazo pero me pareció más genial que mami Luss lo comentara xD ¿Chrome? ¿Tsuna? ¿Haru? ¿Kyoko? Son una posibilidad... eso se sabrá dentro de poco, ya se retraso mucho el enviado Vongola, ¡pero es parte de mi plan maestro! -Mentira, aún no sabe a quién mandar(?).- Shi, **¡Xanxus en contra del aborto! **En el fondo el también tiene un corazón *O* Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sip, más adelante saldrán los arcobalenos pero probablemente en forma adulta huhu :3 _¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO! _No importa, si quieres déjame una biblia, créeme que me hace mucho demasiado feliz :'D Y también gracias por seguir esta humilde historia TwT

**Shald120: **Omfg alguien que también reconoce mi sensualidad como autora *O* (L) Oksya. Es un desgraciado ese príncipe falso, pero que se le hace u3ú De eso ni te preocupes que él sufrirá... y mucho -Risa malvada.- Además Xanxus no se tomará tan a la ligera la cosa, ya que por su imprudencia perdió a su guardiana de la niebla, pero eso se verá próximamente~ _¡GRACIAS! Por el lindo review y por seguir la historia, espero la sigas disfrutando :D_

**anne di vongola: **Es que la sensualidad es parte de mi(?) LOL. Claro que lo puedes copiar, no me molesta para nada :3 Omg yo soy dramática de naturaleza así que me fluye bastante bien xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no te puedo dejar matar al príncipe, primero tiene que sufrir y ser mordido por Mukuro hasta la muerte(?) Yo también quiero saber como son sus malditos ojos ;A;)9 Fuck! -Cubre su review.- Tu me lees la mente, anne-san mala ;3; De hecho incluiré a Hibari y Chrome de una manera muy... ya lo verás *O* Mil gracias por seguir la historia y dejar siempre un lindo review(L) De verdad se aprecia y bastante :'3_  
_

**Piffle Priincess: **¡POR FAVOR NO ME MUERDAS HASTA LA MUERTE! Si yo muero, ¿quién será la siguiente jefa de los Vongola? ¡Piensa en la familia! Oksya ;A; Pero por supuesto que yo no te cambiaría por nadie en el mundo mi amada esposa que me abandona por ir a la escuela uwú Pero tu serás mi _beta reader_ de ahora en adelante, ¿shi? :3 Hasta te dejaré ver el pervertido omake que pienso incluir en la historia *3* Asdasdasd Mukuro y las Vegas... tentadora idea *O* Oksno, sabes que sho te amodoro mi linda sempai TvT

**niko-chan: **Asdasdasd muchas gracias, me alegro como no tienes una idea de que te guste el fic(': Papi Mukuro ya se enteró e hizo algo al respecto... pero todavía falta que converse con Bel, huhu +u+ Espero sigas disfrutando de mi historia :D

* * *

**Nota de la sensual autora(?): **¡Su querida y sensual autora ha llegado! 8D ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Siento que fue un poco más corto de lo normal pero no sé, además la inspiración no da para mucho en estos días x3 Y en otras noticias... **¡Necesito de su ayuda!** Así como lo leyeron, según tenía planeado el fic sería corto y terminaría en aproximadamente un par de capítulos más, pero leyendo los reviews pienso que sería mejor alargarlo un poco; lo cual significa meter más parejas, más drama y más porno(?) Espero dejen su linda opinión n/u/n **Y gracias de nuevo a todos los que se molestan en leer mi pequeño intento de historia, se aprecia como no tienen una idea(':**

_¿Qué opinará Frannie acerca de la decisión de su maestro? ¿El enviado especial de los Vongola se dignara a aparecer de una buena vez? ¿Qué hará Xanxus con respecto a la actitud de Belphegor? ¿Y qué dirá el príncipe falso al saber que la pequeña ranita se irá probablemente para siempre? ¿Squalo logrará quitar toda la carne de su cabello? (?) ¡Esperen el próximo capitulo! ~_


	5. Chapter 5: Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

**Tempesta di Nebbia**

**Capítulo V: Decisiones.**

* * *

—¿Qué necesita, boss? —Belphegor soltó un bostezo aparentemente aburrido, estaba recostado sobre uno de los finos sillones de la oficina de Xanxus, el cual lo había mandado llamar momentos atrás. Este por su parte ignoró los atrevimientos que se tomaba el molesto príncipe.

—Te vas a ir, por varios meses —anunció tajante, con un tono de _'si me contradices, te volaré la cabeza en mil pedazos'. _

—¿Ah? —Se incorporó y le miró incrédulo—. ¿A qué se refiere jefe?

—¿Estás sordo? —Le lanzó una severa mirada, no estaba de humor para andar gastando saliva a lo idiota—. Has causado demasiados problemas_ pezzo di merda_, y lo que debería hacer es volarte la cabeza —levantó una de sus pistolas para hacer énfasis en su amenaza—. Por tu maldita culpa perdí a la ilusionista y la relación con el otro —refunfuñó. Eso no le quitaba el sueño obviamente ni mucho menos, se podían morir todos y a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo, pero para su desgracia ellos dos son de los ilusionistas más poderosos, y para su reputación no le convenía perderlos—. Así que irás a conseguirme otro.

—¿Fran se va? —Ni se molestó en disimular su enorme sorpresa—. ¿Cuándo regresa?

Xanxus volvió a resoplar, ¿qué ese mocoso no sabía mantener la boca cerrada? Pero al menos algo bueno de esto saldría, lo vería dolido al no tener a su pequeña kohai. —Jamás, se va de Varia. Y por orden de Mukuro no volverás a saber de ella —tomó de su whiskey, disimulando una mueca parecida a una sonrisa detrás del vaso.

Los colores huyeron del rostro del príncipe destripador, su jefe obviamente no bromeaba. ¿La rana se iba? ¿Y con Mukuro? Algo se removió en su estómago, una sensación de impotencia, desesperación e ira combinadas: estaba celoso. Apretó los puños con fuerza a su costado, ciertamente esperaba que Frannie se separara de él y mucho, pero nunca que llegara a un extremo como ese. Pero había otra cosa que no cuadraba.

—¿Y usted no va a hacer nada por impedirlo jefe? —Intentó mantener un tono calmado, pero Xanxus era muy perceptivo y disfrutaba divertido el espectáculo de emociones que era su guardián.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, basura —se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos—. Es por un trato con Mukuro, no necesitas saber nada más. Pero en dos días te vas, y no regresas hasta que traigas a un ilusionista contigo.

—¿Tiene a alguien en mente? —Consiguió decir a pesar del revoltijo de sentimientos que era en esos momentos.

Xanxus recargó la mejilla en el dorso de su mano con gesto aburrido aún sin abrir sus ojos, pero ahora no ocultó la diminuta sonrisa que se posó en sus labios.

—Mammon.

* * *

Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda.

Si existía un Dios en algún lugar, de seguro lo odiaba -como la mayoría de las personas-. Y es que las cosas malas siempre le pasaban a él, ¿y todo por qué? Porque era un completo idiota que no tenía la boca conectada al cerebro, simplemente por eso.

Ahí es cuando las personas se preguntan, ¿si supuestamente es un genio como no usó un par de neuronas para evitarse todos esos líos? Pues menudo genio que era. Ciertamente sí que era un genio y además un príncipe, pero ni con así las cosas le salían como quería. Todo fue porque se _enamoró…_ le costaba reconocerlo y bastante, pero lo hizo, aunque claro, no es algo que admitiría jamás en voz alta. Los príncipes no tienen porque confesar sus sentimientos.

En el momento de que se enteró que tendría un bebé millones de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza y ni él sabía cuál era el correcto; primero se sintió completamente en shock, después como de un bofetón regreso a la realidad, ahí fue cuando la ira y la negación se apoderaron de él, en ese momento fue cuando lastimó a su ranita. Al hacerlo no se sentía mal, ya que el príncipe siempre tiene razón ¿no? Pero no, todos nos equivocamos y él lo hizo gravemente, lo notó al segundo día del encierro de la menor: sentía remordimiento y odio, odio a hacia sí mismo. Si bien era conocido como el príncipe destripador; un asesino despiadado que torturaba a sus víctimas una vez que su sangre real se derramaba; el destripado era él, por gracioso que suene, tal vez debería hacer eso, arrancarse el corazón y terminar con su tortura de una buena vez.

Y ahora demás de los problemas que se cargaba tenía que sumarle uno nuevo, la búsqueda de Mammon. Su jefe sí que lo odiaba, aunque Xanxus odiaba a todo el mundo, pero ahora sí que lo quería ver sufrir y no lo culpaba, pero eso era excederse. Mammon, la pequeña arcobaleno de la niebla y ex guardiana en Varia. Mammon, quién estuvo muera por demasiados años y había resucitado gracias al sacrificio de la niña del cielo Uni. Mammon, la cual recuperó su forma original y desapareció justo después de eso afirmando que ya no era necesaria en el escuadrón al ver a Fran. Mammon, su primer amor.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y revolvió su cabello en un reflejo de su desesperación, su vida estaba completamente jodida.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, debería ser aproximadamente media noche y más de la mitad de los habitantes del lugar ya deberían estar dormidos. Sabía que con todo lo que tenía en su cabeza no podría descansar como era debido, tal vez debería ir a hacerle bromas a Levi… hasta que sintió cierta presencia. Continuó con su andar pero ahora con esa tonta sonrisa Cheshire.

* * *

Esto del insomnio ya se le estaba haciendo una mala costumbre.

Bebió otro trago de la leche tibia que fue a buscar al darse cuenta de que dar vueltas en su cama no la llevaría a ningún lado, aunque -pensándolo un poco- era obvio que no tendría sueño, después de su encierro de tres días estaba más que descansada. Se acomodó mejor en la amplia silla que ocupaba en el comedor principal, el cual por la hora estaba completamente vacío y casi oscuro, a excepción de una pequeña vela que iluminaba una parte de la estancia. Recorrió con la mirada el cuarto de manera nostálgica, sería la última vez que estuviera ahí. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, aunque pareciera imposible había llegado a encariñarse con ese lugar, todos eran una bola de dementes que parecían recién salidos de un manicomio, pero de una u otra manera eran su familia, una familia extremadamente peculiar.

Hizo a un lado su vaso y recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa, le resultaba triste tener que abandonar el lugar que fue su hogar por diez años, pero ya no podía seguir ahí, no hasta que lograra despejar sus pensamientos para poder decidir con claridad que sería de su vida y la de su bebé. Dioses, resultaba difícil asimilar la idea de que algo estaba creciendo en su interior; no un algo, _alguien_; instintivamente posó la mano sobre su vientre, ¿cuándo se le empezaría a notar? ¿Sentiría las dichosas pataditas pronto? ¿Será niño o niña? Estaba ansiosa por saberlo. Sería mejor ir a descansar en su cama, estar sentada comenzaba a incomodarle, se levantó y acomodó la silla, pero al darse la vuelta…

—Sorpresa, ranita —omentó el rubio, recargado contra la pared del comedor.

Chasqueó la lengua y cerró sus ojos, no dejaría que las estúpidas lágrimas se hicieran presentes, no de nuevo y mucho menos enfrente de él. Decidió ignorarle e ir a dormir, pero un brazo posado contra la mesa le impidió dar un solo paso.

—Shishishi~ ¿Acaso estás molesta conmigo? —_Are you fucking kidding me? _¿Enserio? Dime que no le estaba preguntando eso, oh no.

Estuvo a punto de contestar, pero fue detenida por unos labios que se unieron a los suyos.

Abrió levemente la boca ante la sorpresa, lo cual el falso príncipe aprovechó para profundizar el beso y jugar un poco con la lengua de la desconcertada menor, la cual correspondía casi inconscientemente a los movimientos de este. Estaba completamente confundida; una parte de ella le gritaba que eso estaba mal y lo mejor era parar en ese mismo instante, mientras que por otro lado su cuerpo pedía más de aquello que tanto anhelaba; hizo uso del poco sentido común que le quedaba e intentó separarse, pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura la detenía. Los labios de Belphegor descendieron hasta su pálido cuello logrando que se estremeciera y los colores subieran a sus mejillas.

—S-S-Sempai… p-por favor… d-deténgase… —Consiguió murmurar entre los suspiros que se le escapaban, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar en un intento de calmarse.

—Pero esto te gusta… —Susurró contra su cuello—. Es lo que tú y yo queremos… —Ascendió hasta su lóbulo y lo mordisqueó con delicadeza—. Si quieres que pare, solo dímelo ranita. Shishishi~

Debía detenerlo, intentó articular palabra pero sus labios no respondían, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no lograba formar ningún pensamiento coherente, solo sentía cómo se liberaba de una manera salvaje la lujuria que había reprimido desde aquella vez. Apretó los puños contra la camiseta de franjas moradas del mayor, más sus brazos no respondían a las inquietas órdenes que les mandaba su cerebro, se debatía entre empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas o atraerlo hacia ella.

Al no obtener una negativa Belphegor soltó un extraño sonido, parecido a un rugido animal y unió de nueva cuenta sus labios en un cálido beso desesperado, con el cual se podía notar la oculta frustración del rubio y otro sentimiento que Fran no logró captar. La elevó hasta que quedó sentada sobre la mesa para poder tener un cómodo acceso a su cuerpo, deslizó una mano debajo de sus ropas para acariciar el suave vientre de la ilusionista y un poco más abajo. Esta jadeó, se estremeció y cerró las piernas en torno del cuerpo del mayor, pero aún así el sentimiento de culpabilidad no desaparecía, la amargura detrás de cada caricia era más palpable en esos momentos…

Y de un momento a otro se vio liberada de la sofocante prisión que era el cuerpo del mayor. Jadeó para recuperar aire e intentar controlar el molesto ardor de las mejillas. Se fijó en su ropa con el ceño fruncido —la cual consistía en un diminuto short verde a juego con una blanca blusa de tirantes— ¿en qué momento su blusa quedó destrozada? Había una enorme abertura desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, lo cual dejaba entrever su sujetador. Se disponía a cubrirse cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir como una chamarra oscura era depositada sobre sus hombros. Levantó la mirada y ladeó el rostro a manera de interrogación, más su sorpresa fue enorme al verse escondida detrás de la tensa espalda de su maestro. Se tapó mejor con la prenda notoriamente avergonzada, ¿por qué él estaba ahí? No tardó en averiguarlo.

—¿No entiendes cuando te dicen que no, pequeña rata? —Siseó el de los orbes heterocromos a la figura de un príncipe que yacía en el suelo debido a un inesperado puñetazo en su estómago.

—Shishishi~ ¿Y tú no sabes que cuando dos parejas están en _su momento _no debes interrumpir? —Replicó costosamente el contrario mientras se sujetaba el estómago con los brazos, pero aún así mostraba una torcida sonrisa.

—Kufufu~ ¿Pareja? –Inquirió este, a cada instante sus músculos se tensaban más—. ¿Cuál es tu definición de pareja? Déjame adivinar, alguien que puedas usar a tu gusto cada vez que se te pare la cosa entre las piernas—. Al diablo _los buenos modales al hablar, _estaba harto de que ese niño se saliera con la suya.

—Al menos yo si tengo algo para presumir y en muy buen estado, dime, ¿qué se siente haber estado inactivo por diez años? Me alegra que aún sepas para que sirve —se burló el menor mientras se incorporaba lentamente, ¿el cabeza de piña quería pelea? Pelea tendría—. Así que… ¿serías tan amable de dejarnos a solas de nuevo? —Inquirió mientras sacaba tres de sus cuchillos.

—¿Oya? Deberías aprender a las personas, pequeño príncipe idiota —este a su vez sacó su tridente mientras que una extraña mueca se apoderaba de su rostro.

—¿Querrían dejar de decir cosas tan vulgares de una buena vez y callarse? Cielos, hombres —intervino la joven rana con su semblante monótono, aunque tenía un notorio rubor en las mejillas y los cabellos bastante alborotados—. Creo que los dos ya están bastante viejos como para hablar de esa manera, tsk —chasqueó la lengua y se interpuso entre los dos a los que admiraba mirándolos alternativamente.

—¿Ah? —Belphegor alzó una ceja—. ¿Vas a dejar que ese tipo con el ridículo peinado me hable de esa manera?

—Mira quién lo dice, el mocoso con tendencias emo —se burló el ilusionista—. Ahora pequeña Fran, ¿querrías decirle al rubiecito que controle sus hormonas y se largue de una buena vez?

—Contrólalas tú, idiota —bufó el aludido y se giro hacia la de cabellos verdes—. ¿Y a eso le llamas maestro? ¿Qué te enseñó? ¿El uso del gel para crear peinados ridículos?

—Pequeño pedazo de mierda te mataré…

—No si yo lo hago antes, piñita. Shishishi~

Aquí es cuando la furiosa tormenta y la densa niebla estaban a punto de asesinarse el uno a otro…

…cuando las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la joven rana los detuvieron. Cada uno le miro extrañado y a la vez nervioso, ya que ambos eran unos completos inexpertos cuando de consolar a una mujer triste se trataba. Pero no estamos hablando de una mujer cualquiera; Mukuro le dirigió una mirada a asesina a Belphegor mientras él hacía prácticamente lo mismo; se disponían a acercarse cuando esta habló.

—Ninguno de los dos tiene el derecho de decirme lo que debo hacer—. usurró débilmente, soltó un pequeño sollozo—. Y si se van a matar entre ustedes, tengan el mínimo respeto de hacerlo cuando yo no esté. Y yo… no defenderé a ninguno de los dos, ya que los dos son personas importantes para mí —se le quebró la voz tras su confesión y sorbió por la nariz.

Belphegor se quedó mudo y un sutil color escarlata se coló en sus mejillas.

Mukuro sonrió levemente, igualmente sorprendido por las palabras de su aprendiz.

Fue el príncipe quién rompió el breve silencio.

—Pero aún así te vas a ir, con _él —_gruñó tras señalar a Mukuro con un gesto.

—Porque me prefiere a mí —replicó este con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo no prefiero a nadie —sentenció. Joder, ¿de verdad que a los hombres les entra por un oído y les sale por el otro?—. Pero… ya no quiero estar aquí —se aferró al brazo de su maestro como una niña pequeña, ocultándose levemente tras de él—. Necesito pensar… decidir qué será de mí en el futuro…

—Pero... —Comenzó a protestar Belphegor, ¿por qué no lo tomaba en cuenta en sus planes?

—No sempai —lo cortó tajante, con una de las mangas de la chamarra que la cubría se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y levantó la cabeza en alto—. No, Belphegor —se corrigió, hablaba con un tono firme—. Me dejaste bien en claro que tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, así que te pido de favor que me dejes _sola —_recalcó, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre y lo tuteaba, ¿qué tan lejos había llegado su enojo hacia él?

El portador del anillo de la tormenta se quedó sin habla.

Y así salió de la habitación, con Mukuro contoneándose a su lado.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Shald120: **Eso es inevitable para Squalo xDDDDD Aws me alegro de que te gustara *-* aunque siento que me está quedando un poco mucho demasiado OoC... pero así logro que la trama sea más intensa, lol. ¿Cómo se lo tomaran los Varia? Pues Xanxus ya se vio que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo y en este cap sale algo así como el sentir de Bel, aunque en los próximos lo torturaré un poquito más~ muajajaja +u+ ¡Yo tampoco lo puedo odiar! Es que ese principito es tan djksdkjsadjkas -nótese que está enamorada de Bel(?)- huhu :B El enviado de los Vongola sigue siendo un misterio, al menos hasta el siguiente cap :D ¡Gracias por el review(L)! -Le lanza un muñeco de Bel(?).-

**Yuuna Suichi: **Mukuro es un amor de piña *A* digo, de persona cof cof(?) ¿Qué tan lejos? ¡Ya sé! La enviaré al Polo Norte con los pingüinos 8'D Gracias por el review pequeña personita :3

**Ruko Megpoid: **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! {Yo también use muchas o 8'D} Morí con eso x'D Eso si, la muchachita ya esta grandecita para cuidarse, pero Mukuro como papi también tiene que darle un buen castigo por calenturienta(?) -3- ¡Lambo, vaca estúpida! Puede que él sea, puede que no. Nyahaha~ Yo también amo el cabello de Squalo *-* tratamiento para cabello, ¡me diste una idea! huhu +w+ Aws si, tus comentarios son awesome, muchas gracias por siempre dejar tu adorable bibilia, digo, review :'D (L)

**Fannyneko-chan: **Estúpida y sensual lectora sacadora de fua ouó/ (?) Si pobre Squalo, ese tipo de cosas siempre le pasan a él xDDDD LOL yo también quiero ser la mami ;A; pero de momento le dejaremos ese trabajo a alguien más... shishishi(?) +3+ ¿Que queremos? ¡CAPÍTULOS MÁS LARGOS Y PORNOGRÁFICOS! (?) Al menos creo que este fue así ;u;U Gracias por el reviewsito lindo c:

**artemisa93: **Shi, aunque no tengo corazón para hacer sufrir a la linda Frannie con la muerte de Bel, aunque... ¿y si fuera al revés? ¡OMG TUVE UNA IDEA! Siempre tus reviews me dan ideas, por eso te adoro :') ¿FonxViper? Vale, o tendré en cuenta :3 ¿La edad? Pues podría decirse que es un fic situado diez años en el futuro después de la batalla contra Byakuran: osea que Bel tiene 26 años, Mukuro 28 -creo- y Frannie como 22 -porque no se sabe la edad de Fran en el anime-. ¡Kyokuland obvio no puede faltar! Además M.M., Ken y Chikusa a mi parecer también cuentan como 'familia' para Fran :3 ¿Chrome y Hibari? Esa pareja me gusta aunque yo en lo personal prefiero el piña love(L) pero tu que apoyas esa pareja te llevarás una sorpresita en el próximo capítulo *O* *alerta: spoiler(?)* LOL. Espero este cap y los que siguen también te gusten, ya sabes que adoro tus reviews (':

**TheUnicornGay: **¿O Mukuro quiere ser el papá del bebé? ¡OH DIOS ESO NO PUEDE SER, BEL TIENE QUE ESTAR CON FRAN! ;A; Lol me hago todo un lío yo sola asdfghjk D8 LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OL, en resumen: todo es culpa de Lussuria por no darle la 'charla' a Bel(?) Hoho me diste una idea con eso +u+ pero por si las dudas, nunca hay que preguntarle de sexo a Luss-okasan(?) Gracias por el review Han-sama TvT ¡Ah! Y me saludas a Ramón 8-) (?)

**Little Idiot: **¿No leíste el capítulo tres? ¡MERECES MORIR! (?) Ok no, no te preocupes me alegra que ya los hayas leído ;A; Lo sé, los celos son horribles :c pero son parte del amor {Awwwww(?)} ¡Muchas gracias por el adorable review! Dime, ¿que parejas te gustaría ver? A ver si me doy una idea de cuales agregar ouó

**DarkLolitaKaoru: **Squalo sufrirá de estrés nuevamente y se le caerá el cabello 8D (?) Con que no se lo tenga que cortar, todo bien xD Yo también adoro ese tipo de relación que tienen, es tan djkskjasdjsadas *-* Intenté hacerlo más largo esta vez, espero que te guste ¡y gracias por el review! :3

**anne di vongola: **De nada sensual-lectura-chan *3* (?) No importa puedes tardarte cuanto quieras, los reviews sean cuando sean me hacen jodidamente feliz *A* Hibari mamá xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD me lo imaginé haciendo el aseo del hogar con un plumero y vestido con algo rosa 8D espero no lo lea o me morderá hasta la muerte . ¡GRACIAS! Me alegro de que te encantara :') Hahahahahaha pobre Squ-chan uvúU

**Eric15-chan: **Yo no los quiero separar, pero también ese feo príncipe tiene que sufrir un poco por portarse tan mal con la adorable Frannie-chan :'c

**pinkus-pyon: **Hoho ¡el príncipe también se irá! Bueno, al menos por un rato y sufrirá bastante, te lo puedo asegurar xD aunque mejor para los Varia, así tendrán un par de personas menos para asesinar(?) Gracias por el review y espero te guste el cap :3

**niko-chan: **Hahahaha shi, Squalo siempre tiene que sufrir los arranques de ira del boss ;O; Yo también adoro al piñoso de Mukuro es tan djkcskdasjdjks *-* Hasta ahora solo se han enterado Bel y Xanxus, pero en el próximo capítulo pondré las reacciones de los demás miembros de Varia :B Gracias por el review (':

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Lo lamento, hoy no siento sensualidad en mi(?) Lols. ¡Perdón por tardar tanto en publicar! Es que la última escena por más que le intentara no me gustaba el resultado, además cuando por fin logré terminarlo siempre pasaba algo -se iba la luz, me corrían de la pc, tenía que ir a salvar el mundo(?)- y no podía publicarlo . En fin~ **¡En el próximo capítulo ya aparecerá el enviado de los Vongola! **Lo prometo, apenas me decidí por uno x')

_¿Quién será el enviado de los Vongola? ¿Cómo se tomarán el resto de los Varia la noticia de la partida de Fran? ¡¿Mammon fue el primer amor de Belphegor?! _(A la autora le dolió en el alma agregar esa pareja) _Y Mukuro... ¿el simplemente ve a Fran como una hija? ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo! _


	6. Chapter 6: Despedidas

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Así como su trama y personajes, es propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

**Tempesta di Nebbia**

**Capítulo VI: Despedidas.**

* * *

—¡Frannie-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! —Lussuria lloraba de manera exagerada mientras sostenía a la pequeña con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto Luss-san. —intentó calmarlo, en parte porque no le gustaba verle llorar… además de que el abrazo la estaba dejando sin aire.

Lussuria cedió a soltar a su pequeña hija con resignación, y con un pañuelo limpiaba las lágrimas de sus coloridas mejillas. A sus espaldas Levi gruñó intentando mostrar desinterés, lo cual evidentemente no lograba.

—Levi-san~ Puedes preguntar detalles si quiere —comentó Fran asomando la cabeza por un lado de Lussuria, al hacerlo, la pequeña coleta que amarraba sus verdes cabellos cayó de lado.

—No me importa. Me voy, aquí hace calor —dicho eso se giró para entrar de nueva cuenta a la mansión.

Y si que lo hacía. Se encontraban en el amplio jardín trasero de la residencia, dónde Frannie se paseaba distraídamente cuando se topó con los dos guardianes, a los que por obvias razones les contó de su partida, aunque omitiendo detalles como la pelea entre una piña y un príncipe. Fran insistió en que no era necesario que la visitaran, pero Lussuria; como buena madre que era no dejaría partir a su hija tan así como así. Él estaría presente en cada revisión ginecológica a la que asistiera, se encargaría de encontrarle un buen nutriólogo que la cheque constantemente, buscaría unas buenas clases de yoga para futuras madres… y lo más importante, el organizaría un _baby shower_.

No pudo menos que sonreír, ese definitivamente era el Lussuria que conocía e iba a extrañar.

—Gracias por todo Lussuria —murmuró la ilusionista abrazando al mayor a manera de despedida, quién le correspondió con suma delicadeza—. Mami Luss —añadió con vocecita infantil y chillona. El guardián del sol no pudo contener las lágrimas y se puso a dar saltitos por todo el patio. Fran se rió.

—¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ~! ¿A qué viene tanta puta cursilería? —Interrumpió el capitán estratega en la adorable escena. Al agitar su cuerpo, como era tan característico de él, pequeñas gotas de agua saltaron de su cabellera salpicando a los demás. Squalo debería dejar de tomar tantas duchas al día.

—Capitán-san, no debería ser tan amargado. A la larga le va a hacer daño, de veras —replicó la antigua rana; ya que ahora no usaba ese ridículo gorro; con un tono monótono, el cual siempre lograba dejar a todos al borde de la histeria.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA, MALDITA MOCOSA! —Rugió el tiburón, moviendo su espada por el aire; logrando que esta arrancara plateados destellos cuando chocaba con el sol. Sí, eso también lo iba a extrañar.

—No mienta Squalo-san, sé que me va a extrañar, yo soy el alma de las fiestas en esta familia —bromeó. Aunque por su tono de voz, daba lo mismo que dijera _''me gusta el brócoli''_, sonaría igual.

—Ni de coña —bufó el de hebras plateadas.

—Squalo-san, me hará sentir triste —infló sus pálidas mejillas en un puchero, solo para divertirse con la reacción del espadachín.

—C-Cállate estúpida cría —un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y gruñó, desviando su mirar.

—Squalo-san, me preguntaba sí… —Enredó uno de sus pálidos dedos en torno a un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su coleta—. ¿Podría darle un abrazo de despedida? —Preguntó con aparente inocencia.

El sonrojo del tiburón aumentó considerablemente, ¿cómo se atrevía esa estúpida niña a pedirle algo tan embarazoso? Pero bueno, por una vez no estaría mal ¿verdad? —Voi~ Que sea rápido.

Una rápida sonrisa cruzó los labios de la menor, se puso de puntitas y antes de que este pudiera arrepentirse, ya se encontraba entre sus delicados brazos. Un tick apareció en una ceja de Superbi e inclusive se quedó inmóvil, su orgullo como hombre no le dejaba corresponder al tierno gesto.

Estaba tan distraído refunfuñando para sus adentros que notó los ágiles dedos que recorrían su cabello, dándole forma y atándolo con unas delicadas ligas color azul, que hacían juego a la pálida tonalidad de su cabellera. Frannie se deshizo del abrazo y cubrió su boca con una mano, intentando sofocar las risas; eso no pasó desapercibido por el tiburón.

—¡Vooooi~! ¿De qué te ríes chiquilla tonta? —Rugió, pensando que lo más probable fuera por el hecho del maldito abrazo.

—De nada, capitán-san —replicó la peliverde, se preparaba para huir antes de que el mayor notara su broma…

…cuando una conocida risa se trasformaba poco a poco en una sonora carcajada.

—Kufufufufu… Kafafa… Kajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —Hizo acto de presencia el ilusionista, abrazando su estómago debido a las risas—. Ese peinado te queda bastante bien, Superbi Squalo.

—¡¿DE QUÉ MIERDA HABLAS ROKUDO MUKURO?!

—Deberías verte en un espejo —sugirió entre risas.

Squalo obedeció; caminó hasta la ventana más cercana que le ofrecía una vista no muy buena, pero lo suficiente como para notar que su hermosa y alargada cabellera estaba atada… a un par de largas coletas.

—¡ESTÚPIDA RANA DE MIERDA! vSoltó seguido de varios insultos en diferentes idiomas —los cuales no vamos a mencionar por el horario de protección al menor(?)—; provocando que ambos ilusionistas se partieran de la risa. El espadachín pateó la puerta trasera de acceso a la mansión, destrozándola, para alejarse a largas zancadas de ese par de pedazos de mierda.

Maestro y estudiante estaban tan absortos en su burbuja de risas que no notaron lo que pasaba al frente de la mansión Varia: un helicóptero sobrevolaba por los aires, de este se desenrolló una larga escalerilla, por la cual bajaron dos figuras vestidas completamente de negro.

Tuvieron que pasar más de diez minutos para que el dúo de ilusionistas recobrara la respiración entre jadeos, y de vez en cuando otro ataque de risa al recordar el espectáculo del guardián de la lluvia.

—Shishou~ ¿En la Vongola también pasan momentos así de divertidos?

—Kufufu~ Yo no me junto con esos mocosos, pequeña —señaló acariciando los cabellos de la menor.

—Pero…

—Rokudo Mukuro…

Frannie no pudo terminar la frase al verse interrumpida por una voz masculina. Se giró a dónde provenía el sonido, para ver el momento justo en que un tridente detenía a una tonfa.

—…te morderé hasta la muerte.

El guardián de la nube —y supuestamente el más fuerte de los siete en Vongola—, Hibari Kyoya.

—¿Oya? Pero miren a quién tenemos… ha pasado mucho tiempo, ave-kun —saludó Mukuro con una felina sonrisa.

—Cállate, herbívoro —replicó a quién llamaban _''la alondra más peligrosa''_.

A su alrededor solo había golpes; choques de acero contra el acero y kufufu's intercalados con kamikorosu's; hasta que un generoso brazo la apartó de dicho alboroto justo antes de que la rebanaran en dos.

—Eso fue… extremo. —En algún lugar del mundo, Sasagawa Ryohei estornudó.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una voz conocida, tan suave y dulce como la de…

—¡Chrome-neechan! —Exclamó con alegría, era la segunda vez en la semana que los ojos se le humedecían por ver a una figura con peinado de piña.

La aludida sonrió con timidez y el sonrojo que siempre la acompañaba, abrió los brazos incitando un abrazo que Fran aceptó de buena gana. Las pequeñas _hermanas _estaban juntas de nuevo.

* * *

El crepúsculo amenazaba con terminar pronto; y con él, las esperanzas de quedarse con su rana.

El cielo poco a poco cambiaba de anaranjado a un pálido rosado, dando la bienvenida a la noche. Tenía la esperanza de que lloviera, que cayera una furiosa y descontrolada tormenta, para así retrasar un poco la huida de la ilusionista.

Pero al parecer el destino no quería satisfacer al príncipe.

Adentró una de sus manos a su bolsillo, sacó un cuchillo y lo lanzó a la única maleta que quedaba en la sala principal.

—Tsk, ya sé que no me quiere, pero no es necesario desquitarse con mi maleta —comentó una joven que entraba a la habitación—. Príncipe idiota y falso, ¿cómo pude considerarlo mi sempai alguna vez? Sí, al parecer necesito de un psicólogo.

Belphegor no pudo evitar sonreír a sus adentros, aunque también lo entristeció, ¿cómo habían pasado de esa bonita relación de insultos y cuchillazos a un par de corazones rotos?

—Shishishi~ Pensé que ya no me hablarías de esa manera Froggy.

—¿Y de qué manera es esa? —Inquirió con _fría _indiferencia—. Solo lo hago por el bien de mi maleta.

—¿Tu maleta? Pero si esa es mía —respondió el rubio.

La duda se asomó por el rostro de la ilusionista.

—¿Suya?

—Mía —asintió.

—¿Suya, suya, suya, en verdad suya? —Preguntó intercalando miradas entre él y a la maleta.

—Mía, mía, sí. ¿Acaso estás sorda rana?

—¿Suya, suya, suya, suya en verdad suya? ¿Completamente suya, suya de sí mismo?

Una vena latiente sobresalió en la mejilla del príncipe y tres cuchillos fueron a parar en su gorro.

—Sempai, eso duele~ ¿Me da un beso para aliviar el dolor? —Le preguntó con la típica monotonía, ni un músculo en su rostro se movió.

Eso estaba mal.

La noche anterior la rana le había dejado bien en claro que la dejara en paz, dejó de llamarlo _sempai_, en sus facciones se veían claramente todas y cada una de las emociones que sentía; enojo, rabia, dolor, tristeza. Además de que se había quitado el sombrero que le obligó a usar desde su primer día en Varia. Eso solo podía significar…

—Ya quita tu ilusión de una vez, Rokudo Mukuro.

—Kufufufu~ Tardaste más de lo que esperaba, enano —donde momentos atrás estaba parada una joven había una alta figura, el ilusionista hizo acto de presencia—. ¿Tanto así deseas que mi pequeña se quede contigo? —Inquirió con una sonrisa. Mukuro estaba jugando un juego, y Belphegor ahora era parte de esa trampa.

—Shi~ Y a ti que te va a importar lo que yo quiera —replicó tras un bufido—, a ti solo te gusta manipular a las personas, moverlas a tu antojo, pero esta vez las cosas no te saldrán como quieres. Te lo advierto maldito pedazo de piña —amenazó con voz seria, no era ninguna broma lo que decía, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener lo que quería.

Mukuro rió.

—¿Ah sí? Pues supongo que eso está por verse —se acercó y le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro, como si fueran grandes amigos—. Buena suerte, Belphegor —dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero hizo ademán de haber recordado algo y de nueva cuenta miró al príncipe—. Por cierto, mi estudiante te manda esto —depositó un presente frente al rubio: una caja poco más grande que la palma de su mano, forrada con un curioso papel que tenía el rostro de la caricatura de una rana impreso en él. El príncipe levantó la vista para fulminar con la mirada al ilusionista, pero este había desaparecido.

Con un gruñido hizo uso de uno de sus cuchillos para desgarrar el papel, y así levanto la tapa de la pequeña caja, sacando el objeto dentro de esta.

Ese objeto le había sacado tantos dolores de cabeza como ticks, además de burlas por parte del resto de los integrantes de Varia debido a la cómica figura que salía de aquella cosa, dando como resultado una pequeña rana tirada por ahí llena de cuchillos.

Era la caja arma de Fran.

* * *

**Respuestas a los adorables reviews:**

**artemisa93: **_Como siempre, gracias por tener tiempo de seguir mi historia y dejar un comentario. _Sí~ Agregué ese detalle de 'su primer amor' teniendo en cuenta la relación que llevan en el anime/manga, aunque no sea mi pareja favorita he de admitir que es muy cannon -lloriquea gaymente(?)-. Oh, eso suena interesante, prometo tenerlo en cuenta. ¡Tenías razón! Chrome apareció como enviada de los Vongola acompañada de Hibari, puede que eso signifique algo~ Mammon aparecerá dentro de un par de capítulos, ¿acompañada de Fon? Tal vez sí, tal vez no... es momento de un poco de suspenso :B

**Little Idiot: **Lol, pero prometo no quemarte ni nada por el estilo u ú (?) Hjdfsjdksds a mi también me gusta el Fem!TsunaxReborn *-* -_aunque shippeo un poco más el 1827-, _no pensaba cambiarle el género a nadie más en este fic, pero todo puede suceder xD Espero hayas disfrutado el cap y gracias por el review c:

**Ruko Megpoid: **Lo sé, lo sé y con este me tardé más, no me sorprendería recibir más de tres jitomatazos ;A; Yo también dudo de si es Bianchi o Bianci... dejemoslo en la de pelo rosado (?) looooools. Hahahaha Verde xD me hubiera gustado mandar a un arcobaleno, pero no son 'subordinados' de Tsuna, por así decirlo uvú JOJO y obvio se enteraran los Vongola, incluso habrá reacciones inesperadas shishishi~ ouó Ya sé, Bel siempre detrás de Mammon y él/ella ignorándolo, ¡es por eso que aquí le rompió el corazón! Fran y Mukuro, Mukuro y Chrome, Chroe y Hibari, Hibari y Namimori(?) Que tenía que ver 8D Eso se resolverá más adelante~ Lussuria, Squalo y Levi -aunque a nadie le importe xD-, tuvieron su momento aquí x) Yo también amo a esa vaca estúpida, por supuesto que saldrá *-* _Hermoso bibliareview como siempre, miles miles miles de gracias :'3_

**Anónimo/a-san 1: **Ese jdfsdjkskasklonfjk me parece conocido... jum, te estoy vigilando pequeño unicornio E_É (?) Haha aws, si hubieras gritado sería la persona más feliz del mundo *0* -aunque si me envían a un Mukuro, Bel o Hibari inflable también sería feliz(?)-. Xanxus troll xD me inspiré en Amano y sus trolleadas recientes ;A; lols. ¡Nadie morirá! Espero... *inserte música de suspenso aquí* ¡Adiós~! *le grita ya que huyó(?)*_  
_

**Anónimo/a-san 2: **En lo personal odio los triángulos amorosos, pero es para agregarle un poco de sabor a la historia(?) El harem de Mukuro, looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooool xD Sadasd~ Gracias por el review, espero disfrutes también de este capítulo c:

**Franny26: **Mother Of Perry! *le lanza toda la comida de su cocina(?)* no quiero que nadie muera por mi fic, aunque me da gusto que lo leyeras *estruja con amor* ;A; hahahaha es que el papi piña no podía faltar... porque Mukuro es una piña y también un papi 8D Bel ardilla xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD mi mamá me miró feo cuando me reí de eso, pero valió la pena :'D Yo también odio el BelxMammon... ¡DEBERÍAMOS ASESINAR A LA BITCH DE MAMMON! (?) Ganas no me faltan, te lo aseguro e_éUu A mi también me resulta interesante con Fran de seme... pero ukeable es más fhdbjfhdfjsdj ;/; No te preocupes, tu escribe cuanto quieras TwT _Muchísimas gracias por lo lindo del review~~ espero sigas disfrutando la historia nwn_

**anne di vongola: **Ya hubo una pequeña mención de ambas parejas, aún me falta desarrollar un poco más eso pero espero puedas sobrevivir de mientras con eso(?) uwú frhfdkfhuithreuijeurjfdsfjkd *muere de un sangrado nasal ante la imagen mental de Hibari vestido _así_*_  
_

**pinkus-pyon: **¡Pues no esperes más y llama ya! Ah, no verdad (?) Espero lo disfrutes :D

**Rai Jones: **¡OHDIOJSMIO! Tu no debes leer esto, te dará spoileeeeeeeers ;A; *le pica los ojos para que no lea más* (?) JAJAJAJAJA no quiero terminar linchada por eso mismo, no puedo defraudar a los fans(?) Asdfasdfk~ Me alegra que lo leyeras primosha, muchas gracias por comentar. Te extraño baka~ u ú

* * *

**Nota de la autora ya no tan sensual autora: **Jelooooooooooooou~ Lo siento por no actualizar ya tan seguido como antes, es solo que no he tenido mucha inspiración para este fic, mi cerebro quedó completamente seco así como una esponja en el desierto(?). Pero por fin decidí el rumbo que tomará la trama; ¡más drama, parejas y peleas están por venir! Además de que los Vongola también formaran parte de esto. **¿Mukuro llevará a Fran de regreso a Japón? ¿Cuál será la reacción de la familia del décimo al enterarse de la situación? ¿Dónde estará Mammon? Y lo más importante... ¡¿Qué hacía Chrome con Hibari?!** ¡Un** poco de eso y más en el siguiente capítulo! **Lamento que el este capítulo quedara un poco flojo al final, pero ya lo quería actualizar... espero no se hayan olvidado de mí ;A; ~ _Además estoy por comenzar un nuevo proyecto de KHR! Si a alguien le da curiosidad, revisen mi perfil en los próximos días. ¡Hasta después!_


	7. Chapter 7: Pensamientos

**Resumen: **La joven ilusionista de los Varia comienza a padecer extraños síntomas y todo parece indicar que está embarazada. Todos en Varia se han enterado, y también el tan temible Rokudo Mukuro; quién solo quiere lo mejor para su estudiante. ¿Cómo será la vida de la pequeña rana de ahora en adelante? ¿Belphegor hará algo para evitar ser separado de su _kohai_? BelxFem26.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Así como su trama y personajes, es propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

**Tempesta di Nebbia**

**Capítulo VII: Pensamientos**

* * *

El silencio iba a lograr que le explotara la cabeza de un momento a otro.

Y es que no se limitaba al silencio, sino que se podía notar la extraña mezcla de enojo, desesperación y tensión sexual que los tres guardianes Vongola desprendían. Bueno, ella sentía un manojo de emociones parecidas, pero al menos lo limitaba al interior de su cabeza, ¿así que por qué ellos no hacían lo mismo? Suspiró con frustración, mejor dejar ese ridículo triángulo amoroso de lado, que ya bastante tenía con los problemas propios.

Pero la prioridad del momento era: las malditas náuseas.

No tuvo que ponerse de rodillas a suplicarle a Xanxus que le prestara el jet privado de Varia para su pequeña travesía a Japón, de hecho este había accedido tras murmurar un par de palabras y unos tiernos ojos de cachorrito —cosa que jamás en su vida repetiría—; pero Mukuro prácticamente la obligó a que regresaran junto a el hombre nube y Chrome-neechan en el avión de la familia del décimo.

El ronroneo del motor del avión solo lograba que su estómago diera vueltas y más vueltas, a diferencia del cómodo jet Varia, cuya sensación era la misma que si estuviera sentada en cualquier superficie estable. Hasta incluía un asiento especial para masajes. Nuevamente se lamentó para sus adentros, Varia tenía ciertas comodidades que Vongola no podía superar.

—Idiota —se insultó a si misma golpeando su cabeza contra el asiento vacío frente a ella, provocando un ruido sordo.

—¿F-Fran-chan? —Se acercó la tímida Chrome, posando una mano sobre el hombro de la menor.

—¿Estás bien pequeña? —Preguntó Mukuro apartando la vista de Hibai Kyoya, por primera vez en todo el viaje.

Una vez más gimió en su cabeza, si hubiera estado viajando con el escuadrón de asesinatos un simple murmullo como ese hubiera pasado más que desapercibido, entre los insultos de Xanxus, gritos de Squalo, exclamaciones de Lussuria, la risa de Belphegor…

Sin responderle a los dos ilusionistas volvió a golpear su cabeza en el asiento esta vez sin levantarla, tenía que buscar una manera de que _él _ya no fuera parte de sus pensamientos. Tal vez seguiría el ejemplo del jefe y se ahogaría en litros infinitos de alcohol, o como Ken y Chikusa comería comida chatarra hasta morir.

Arrugó la nariz, pensar en Kokuyo Land lograba que su mareo aumentara. Desde el primer intento fallido del grupo Kokuyo —entiéndase Chrome, Ken, Chikusa y la fastidiosa de M.M— cinco años atrás, cada uno de ellos había tomado un rumbo diferente, abandonando por completo el lugar a los insectos rastreros convirtiéndolo en un edificio basura. Y ahora con el inesperado regreso de su fundador, Rokudo Mukuro, todos ellos querían reiniciar su vida ahí.

La mano de Chrome sobre su hombro fue remplazada por un cálido apretón de su maestro, pero ni así levantó la vista. Desde que se enteró de su… estado, Mukuro era demasiado sobreprotector con ella, incluso más que un padre celoso. Pero… ¿Mukuro era algo así como su padre, no? Fue a quién la crió y cuidó luego de que la separaran de su abuela tras descubrir su peculiar don, poseer la llama de la niebla. Aun así, ya no le estaba gustando la actitud por parte del peliazul. Parecía que quería sembrar la chispa de duda y celos no solo en Belphegor, sino que ahora también en la pequeña Nagi, como él le llamaba. Si bien tenía entendido, el par de piñas mantenían algo parecido a una relación de pareja o un par de tórtolos enamorados, porque aunque no lo admitieran se necesitaban el uno del otro, se complementaban.

Por tercera vez golpeó su cabeza con fuerza, no era sano en ella estar dándole vuelta a asuntos menores.

—¿Pequeña? —Habló Mukuro más cerca, inclinándose a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estaría mejor si estuviera inconsciente —replicó con molestia, desde días pasados estaba perdiendo la gracia de mantener su conocida monotonía—, quiero ir a casa.

—Y ahí es a donde vamos —le susurró el peliazul con delicadeza, acariciando sus verdosos cabellos—, solo unas pocas horas más.

—¿Pero por qué tenemos que venir con los Vongola? —Bajó su tono de voz, no quería que los otros dos la escucharan y se lo tomaran a mal, pero con el maldito silencio que reinaba en el avión podía escucharse hasta el pasivo latir de un corazón—. No me molesta viajar con Chrome-neechan ni con el hombre nube —añadió intentando corregir su comentario. Espera. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba el herir a las personas con sus comentarios? Ciertamente que ya no se reconocía—. Es solo que viajar en avión me hace sentir débil…

—Es por tu condición —repuso Mukuro con calma, demasiada calma para tratarse de él—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la parte trasera para que intentes dormir? Supongo que a nuestros anfitriones no les molestará un poco de privacidad —habló en voz más alta, Chrome se movió incómoda y Nube-san simplemente acentuó su ceño fruncido—. Vamos —tomó la pálida mano de la menor y la guió al otro compartimiento.

—Shishou~ —Intentó protestar, pero se sentía tan débil y mareada que no le veía el caso contradecirlo.

—Kufufu~ Por fin un poco de privacidad —comentó el ilusionista tomando asiento en uno de los asientos del camarote trasero, exactamente iguales a los de la parte delantera, pero esa zona del avión era un poco más pequeña y cálida. Fran tomó asiento a su lado, en otra silla—. ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? —Inquirió haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia sus piernas.

—Porque no quiero —se limitó a responder con monotonía, clavando su vista aguamarina en una ventana lateral, donde se podía apreciar la oscura noche que se cerraba en el cielo de Italia.

—Alguien parece no estar de humor —dijo con supuesta indiferencia, aunque la menor podía notar el leve toque de sorpresa en sus palabras, nunca le había negado un gesto cariñoso.

—Shishou~ ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Qué pasa entre ustedes tres?

—¿Quiénes tres? —Preguntó el mayor con fingida demencia.

—Hombre nube-san, Chrome-neechan y Mukuro-shishou. Esos tres —habló levantando un dedo cada que mencionada un nombre—. ¿Por qué parece que de un momento a otro se van a matar entre sí? ¿Qué no Chrome-nee era tu novia? Además tenía entendido que a Nube-san le gustaba el arroz con popote.*

Mukuro cerró los ojos y mantuvo una expresión calmada en todo momento, pero se alcanzaba a divisar un diminuto tick en su ceja derecha.

—Te contaré una historia pequeña Frannie —respondió con la misma calma que su rostro mostraba—. Se trata sobre dos ilusionistas y una sanguijuela. Los ilusionistas se querían, sobre todo la ilusionista menor, que miraba con suma admiración al hombre que la salvó en su lecho de muerte y con quien estaba más que agradecida. Pero los años pasaron, y la ilusionista menor conoció a una asquerosa sanguijuela; una sanguijuela vil y solitaria, que no aceptaba el hecho de que el ilusionista mayor mil veces más feliz que él. Así que la sanguijuela aprovechó un momento de soledad de la ilusionista menor, para conquistarla y engañarla, haciéndole creer que con él tendría todo lo que con el ilusionista mayor no. Y ahí lo tienes, una sanguijuela y una ilusionista feliz.

—La historia debería llamarse _Dos piñas y una sanguijuela_, así sería menos obvio —murmuró la antigua rana tras unos minutos de silencio—. ¿Y qué pasó con el ilusionista mayor? ¿Le rompieron el corazón?

—Eso te lo responderé después —respondió el ilusionista, aún con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Estás emocionada porque pronto llegaremos a Japón?

—No quiero ir a Japón.

—¿Disculpa? —Mukuro abrió los ojos en un reflejo de sorpresa, más estos no denotaban ninguna emoción.

—Que no quiero ir a Japón —se encogió en su asiento—. No quiero residir con los Vongola ni convivir con ellos… por unos días quiero olvidarme de todo. Del embarazo, de Belphegor, de la mafia… —Para su sorpresa un sollozo se escapó de entre sus labios, ¿pero si no se descargaba ahora cuando lo haría?

—Kufufu~ Entiendo eso —acarició sus cabellos en un gesto suave y protector, volviendo a ser el hombre que conoció casi diez años atrás—. ¿A dónde quieres ir entonces?

Meditó unos instantes antes de responder.

—Solo si me cuentas el final de la historia —sentenció con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rokudo frunció el entrecejo, pero al parecer no le podía negar nada a su estudiante.

—Al final el ilusionista mayor se quedó solo, o más bien —se corrigió— regresó a la soledad a la que estaba habituado… hasta que reencontró a una pequeña manzanita —terminó con un hilo de voz, y besó la frente de la menor.

El gesto provocó un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la ex Varia, sin saber exactamente por qué.

—¿Entonces ya me dirás a dónde quieres que vayamos? —Preguntó el mayor con los labios aún sobre su rostro.

—Quiero ir a Francia.

* * *

**Nota de la ya no tan sensual autora(?): **Tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia... lo sé, soy una horrible persona que merece la más dolorosa de las muertes ;_; pero perdí completamente la inspiración para este fic, cosa que he recobrado tras la reciente muerte del módem de internet —el cual hasta el momento sigue en estado inservible, por lo que actualizo desde la pc de un familiar— Dx Digamos que este es un capítulo de relleno(?) O no sé, lo que pasa es que siento que me salí mucho de la trama original con los capítulos anteriores y es momento de recobrar el hilo de la historia. Claro que saldrán los Vongola, Varia, Kokuyo y los arcobaleno en versión adulta; pero eso tendrá que esperar. ¡También estoy editando los capítulos anteriores! La historia no cambiará en nada, solo los signos ortográficos (guiones, paréntesis, etc...) por si ven dos capítulos redactados de una forma y otros de otra xD

_**¡Gracias a todas las adorables personitas que han dejado reviews y siguen la historia!**_

En este momento no puedo contestar los review uno por uno, pero prometo que en el siguiente lo haré gustosa :D

¿Tienes un comentario, queja, sugerencia, o jitomate para lanzarme? Ya sabes por dónde :3

*_Además tenía entendido que a Nube-san le gustaba el arroz con popote: _osease Frannie pensaba que Hibari era gay xD


End file.
